


You're my delight

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: Celestial Desire [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Introspection, Kissing, Lime, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romantic Fluff, Smut, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Collisionshipping (Yuto/Yugo) || Modern!AU]Dal testo:«Fidati di me» gli sussurrò nuovamente all'orecchio.Tornò a guardarlo negli occhi e Yugo rischiò di perdersi, questa volta seriamente, questa volta per sempre.Ogni volta che ammirava quegli occhi grigi, Yugo sentiva qualcosa smuoversi dentro di sé.Qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima, qualcosa che lo confondeva nel modo più bello possibile.Ogni volta che Yuto lo guardava, che lo toccava e che lo baciava, Yugo si sentiva amato.Ed era un sentimento che ricambiava con ogni fibra del proprio essere.«Mi fido di te, Yuto».Yuto era la sua gioia.
Relationships: Yugo & Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh), Yugo/Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Series: Celestial Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041234
Kudos: 1





	You're my delight

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: in questa fanfiction i personaggi hanno sedici/diciassette anni – dato che nel canon ne hanno quattordici (e Yuma tredici), in un contesto del genere li ho immaginati un po' più maturi. Buona lettura!

**YOU'RE MY _DELIGHT_**

_I won't get you out of my mind_   
_I feel loved for the first time_   
_And I know that it's true_   
_I can tell by the look in your eyes_

  
**1**

Le labbra di Yuto erano morbide. Con quel pensiero che gli vorticava in testa  
 _(o quantomeno tentava di farlo)_  
Yugo cercò di rilassarsi mentre, steso sul divano, lo baciava e si lasciava baciare con trasporto. Provò anche a chiudere gli occhi, nel vano tentativo di godersi appieno quel momento così dolce e intimo, ma le sue iridi vagavano preoccupate da una parte all'altra del salotto, come se tutti i serial killer che avevano visto all'opera quella sera durante la visione dei film horror potessero comparire da un momento all'altro pronti per farli fuori  
 _(e che brutta fine sarebbe stata. Insomma, lui e Yuto frequentavano le superiori e avevano ancora così tanto da condividere insieme)._  
In realtà, Yugo era preoccupato per altro. Qualcosa  
 _(qualcuno)_  
che andava ben oltre i serial killer fittizi dei film horror. A impensierirlo maggiormente era la realtà che lui e il suo ragazzo stavano vivendo, o meglio, _ciò che sarebbe accaduto_ se le luci si fossero accese all'improvviso, cogliendoli di sorpresa.  
Quando avvertì la lingua di Yuto carezzargli con garbo il labbro inferiore nella tacita richiesta di andare oltre, sussultò. Non riuscì neanche a mascherare il suo disagio e provò un forte imbarazzo. Diamine, lui _voleva_ baciare Yuto, lo _desiderava_ con tutto se stesso. E voleva farlo per tutta la notte. Ma in quel momento era troppo agitato e si maledì per essere così tanto goffo. Sperò solo di non aver lanciato dei segnali sbagliati al suo ragazzo: quello sarebbe stato il colpo di grazia.

  
**2**

«Qualcosa non va?» gli domandò Yuto. Aveva smesso di baciarlo e si era leggermente staccato. Le loro labbra ora erano lontane diversi centimetri e i loro respiri un poco affannati si mescolavano in un punto d'incontro caldo e compatto.  
«N-no, tranquillo» tentò di rassicurarlo – ovviamente con scarsi risultati.  
Distolse lo sguardo e osservò per qualche istante lo schermo del televisore in stand-by che cambiava colore ogniqualvolta che la scritta “DVD” rimbalzava contro un angolo.  
 _(Azzurro, rosa, verde, grigio come gli occhi di Yuto, viola come le ciocche dei suoi capelli ribelli)._  
Era l'unica fonte di luce presente in salotto da quando Yuya e Yuma erano saliti al piano superiore per coricarsi ingenuamente sotto le coperte, convinti del fatto che Yuto e Yugo fossero rimasti svegli per guardare un altro film prima di andare a dormire.  
«Yugo, guardami. C'è qualcosa che ti turba, è inutile che tenti di nasconderlo». Il tono di voce di Yuto era serio e anche preoccupato.  
Quando Yugo trovò il coraggio di posare nuovamente lo sguardo sulla sua figura, perdendosi un istante in quelle iridi grigie che tanto amava, si lasciò andare a un sospiro rassegnato.  
« _Ho paura,_ va bene?» ammise, sentendosi improvvisamente molto più piccolo, come se il corpo di Yuto, dolcemente adagiato sul proprio, potesse inglobarlo e farlo sparire chissà dove.  
Yuto inarcò un sopracciglio. «Paura?» domandò. «E di cosa? Hai sfottuto con Yuya e Yuma tutti i film che abbiamo guardato e non sono riuscito a seguirne interamente neanche uno».  
«Infatti non ho paura a causa dei film, ti pare? È solo che…»  
Si morse forte il labbro inferiore, prima di proseguire: «Metti caso che si svegliano perché, che ne so, hanno sete. E scendono per andare in cucina a bere. E ci trovano qui in salotto mentre… mentre… hai capito, no?»  
«Hai paura che ci colgano in flagrante mentre ci baciamo? O hai paura che ci vedano per quello che accadrà _dopo_?»  
«D-dopo?! Yuto, che stai dicendo?!»  
Si accorse troppo tardi che il tono allarmato che aveva assunto lo aveva portato ad alzare un poco la voce e inutilmente si tappò la bocca con le mani. Il cuore iniziò a scalpitare nella cassa toracica e Yugo cercò di captare qualsiasi rumore sospetto proveniente dal primo piano. Silenzio assoluto.  
 _(Per fortuna)._  
Tolse le mani dalla bocca. Ma non era finita lì.

  
**3**

Le labbra di Yuto si erano incurvate in un sorriso divertito.  
«Sei adorabile» sussurrò, carezzandogli scherzosamente il ciuffo biondo.  
«E tu non sei divertente» protestò Yugo, paonazzo. «Siamo a casa di Yuya…»  
«Lo so».  
«Yuto, così non mi aiuti!»  
E ancora una volta, Yugo portò le mani davanti alla bocca.

  
**4**

Yuto attese pazientemente che Yugo si calmasse prima di poggiare le labbra sul suo collo. Cominciò a baciare ripetutamente quel lembo di pelle mentre Yugo cercava goffamente di trattenere dei piccoli gemiti.  
«Fidati di me» gli sussurrò all'orecchio, mordendogli poi il lobo.  
 _(E Yugo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito un po' più acuto per la sorpresa)._  
«Sarà bellissimo».  
Yugo chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, rilassando i muscoli. «Lo so, Yuto. È _sempre_ bellissimo».  
Non fu necessario aggiungere altro.

  
**5**

Trattenersi si stava rivelando estremamente difficile. La mente di Yugo era obnubilata da una nebbia afrodisiaca che gli impediva di connettere del tutto il cervello con la realtà mentre con Yuto erano ripartiti da dove si erano interrotti  
 _(dall'inizio, praticamente)._  
I baci, dapprima casti e fuggevoli, si erano fatti più intensi e profondi; le loro lingue si incontravano e si assaggiavano poco per volta, nonostante conoscessero l'una il sapore dell'altra ormai a memoria. Baciare Yuto era, ogni volta, un'esperienza paradisiaca.  
Nonostante fosse un momento estremamente bello e intimo, Yugo non riusciva a essere del tutto tranquillo: nei pochi e deboli sprazzi di lucidità che era in grado di ritagliarsi, portava ancora lo sguardo _ovunque_ , alla perenne ricerca di _qualcuno_ che non doveva _assolutamente_ vederli.  
Nel momento in cui la mano di Yuto si insinuò sotto il tessuto della maglietta a maniche lunghe che indossava, Yugo avvertì l'epidermide pizzicare e il petto riempirsi di calore, lo stesso che si stava sprigionando poco per volta anche nel bassoventre. Un gemito strozzato gli uscì dalla bocca  
 _(ancora incollata a quella di Yuto e quanto era bello tutto ciò)_  
quando sentì l'indice e il pollice stringersi attorno al suo capezzolo.  
Si staccò a forza da quella bocca che lo stava divorando di baci e fissò il compagno con occhi spalancati, ansimando pesantemente. Yuto continuò a stuzzicarlo senza interrompere il contatto visivo, passando al capezzolo sinistro e reiterando la stessa, dolce tortura per secondi interminabili. Tornò poi sul suo collo, baciandolo e mordendolo senza sosta. Poi, all'improvviso, uno scricchiolio al piano superiore rischiò  
 _(quasi)_  
di distruggere tutto.

  
**6**

Si era fermato anche Yuto.  
 _(Vedi, che ti dicevo? È troppo rischioso!)_  
Yugo avvertiva il suo respiro sul collo, su quella parte arrossata e ipersensibile agli stimoli. Tremò. Cercò di captare qualche altro rumore proveniente dal primo piano, ma il silenzio regnava sovrano. Forse era stato solo un falso allarme.  
 _(Sì, lo era stato. Perché Yuto riprese da dove si era interrotto senza preavviso alcuno)._  
«Fidati di me» gli sussurrò nuovamente all'orecchio. Tornò a guardarlo negli occhi e Yugo rischiò di perdersi, questa volta seriamente, questa volta per sempre. Ogni volta che ammirava quegli occhi grigi, Yugo sentiva qualcosa smuoversi dentro di sé. Qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima, qualcosa che lo confondeva nel modo più bello possibile. Ogni volta che Yuto lo guardava, che lo toccava e che lo baciava, Yugo si sentiva amato.  
 _(Ed era un sentimento che ricambiava con ogni fibra del proprio essere)._  
«Mi fido di te, Yuto».  
 _Yuto era la sua gioia._

  
**7**

Yuto gli aveva sollevato la maglietta, scoprendogli il ventre. Lo baciò lentamente, con dolcezza e placidità, scendendo sempre più giù. Poggiò una mano sull'erezione che premeva contro il tessuto dei boxer e quello dei pantaloni, stringendola appena, provocandogli intensi brividi lungo tutto il corpo che lo portarono a inarcare la schiena.  
Yugo si sentiva sciogliere. Il suo intero corpo era bollente e l'erezione iniziò a pulsare sempre più intensamente nel momento in cui Yuto lo privò dei pantaloni della tuta e subito dopo anche dei boxer. A parte la maglietta a maniche lunghe, era completamente esposto. E il modo in cui Yuto divorava il suo corpo con lo sguardo era impagabile.

  
**8**

Yuto aveva afferrato la sua erezione, iniziando a massaggiarla lentamente. Istintivamente Yugo portò per la terza volta le mani davanti alla bocca, cercando in tutti i modi concepibili dalla mente umana di non lasciar sfuggire alcun gemito fuori controllo. Era scosso dai brividi di piacere e Yuto lo stava solo toccando, per di più con una delicatezza incredibile.  
Il salotto  
 _(no, il mondo intero)_  
si capovolse nel momento in cui Yuto si sistemò meglio tra le sue gambe e avvicinò il volto al suo membro, facendo poi scorrere la lingua sulla punta e poi sull'intera lunghezza. Era adorabile e indecente al tempo stesso.  
 _(Cielo, se Yuma e Yuya fossero scesi in quel momento…)_  
Yugo premette ancora di più le mani sulla bocca, lasciandosi sfuggire un urlo avvolto dal mutismo. I suoni altrettanto indecenti che spingevano per uscire dalle sue labbra erano bloccati in gola, facendola vibrare senza sosta. La vista gli si appannò e un'ondata di piacere gli scaldò le membra quando Yuto accolse completamente in bocca la sua erezione, salendo e scendendo placidamente. I capelli ribelli gli solleticavano l'interno coscia e la mano libera andò ad afferrargli senza cattiveria il fianco sinistro.  
Yugo non aveva neanche la forza di abbassare un poco lo sguardo per ammirare lo spettacolo in atto tra le sue gambe. Era completamente fagocitato dall'eccitazione e il cuore gli rimbombava nel petto in quella che era una maratona emotiva di dimensioni colossali.  
Quando Yuto aumentò il ritmo, andando sempre più a fondo, Yugo avvertì l'orgasmo farsi sempre più vicino. Dimenticandosi completamente del fatto che Yuma e Yuya potevano apparire da un momento all'altro neanche fossero stati dei poltergeist o qualsiasi altra presenza spiritica o demoniaca, Yugo si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti strozzati prima di inarcare la schiena e lasciarsi avvolgere completamente dall'oblio dell'orgasmo.  
Qualche istante dopo, Yuto alzò lo sguardo, staccandosi da lui, e senza dire nulla si pulì le labbra. Avevano bisogno di qualche minuto per riprendersi. Yugo soprattutto.

  
**9**

Molto probabilmente aveva indossato i pantaloni della tuta al contrario, ma non gli importava. Quella notte, le uniche persone che si recarono in cucina per bere un bicchiere d'acqua furono solo loro due. _Per fortuna._

  
**10**

Verso le otto del mattino, Yuya e Yuma scesero al piano terra e li trovarono addormentati sul divano. Yugo aveva il capo poggiato al petto di Yuto e un'espressione appagata stampata in volto.  
Yuma e Yuya non ci fecero caso. Ancora una volta, _per fortuna._

  
(Alok & TRHDL!FE – Hear Me Tonight)


End file.
